Psycho!
by Oppa Addict
Summary: Kesempurnaan? Kau harus menciptakannya. Kau harus menyatukan semua bagian agar menjadi sempurna, seperti ku! Aku menyatukan mereka mulai dari kepala, tangan, hingga kaki. Satu demi satu aku jahit mereka, tidak lupa pula aku memoles kulit mereka menjadi lebih indah. sehingga mereka menjadi seorang wanita sempurna hanya untukku! / Min Yoongi gs/ Kim Namjoon/ Kim Taehyung


_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

 _Musik mengalun keras dalam sebuah ruangan._

 _"Tolong kami!"_

 _"Siapapun tolong!"_

 _"ARGH!"_

 _Jeritan mereka menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mengalahkan musik yang tengah mengalun tersebut. Namun, tidak ada yang mempedulikan jeritan mereka._

 _Seorang pria berbalut jas putih mendekati seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring terikat di atas sebuah meja besi. Pria itu mengusap pelan surai hitam nya dan mencium singkat bibir pucat wanita itu._

 _"Jebal! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just want to live while I'm alive_

 _(It's my life)_

 _Seolah tak mendengar lirihan wanita itu, pria tampan itu mengambil sebuah kapak dari meja di seberang nya._

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said_

 _I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _KRASH_

 _Dengan satu kali ayunan pria tersebut memenggal leher wanita itu hingga terjatuh dan mengenai kaki nya. Pria itu tersenyum._

 _Its my life_

.

.

 **A Fanfiction by Oppa Addict**

 **Psycho!**

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Cast:**

 **Min Yoongi GS!**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Other**

.

.

"Hah.. Pagi yang membosankan, sekolah yang membosankan, pelajaran yang membosankan hidup yang membosankan.."

"Taehyung! Seharus nya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu! Hidup itu tidak membosankan, hidup itu sebuah anugrah!"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersenyum terhadap lawan bicara nya. Gadis itu mengabaikan dosen nya dan lebih memilih mengamati lawan jenis nya tersebut.

"Apa jadi nya aku tanpa mu Yoongi!"

"Ehem! Mr. Kim, Mrs. Min! If you want a privacy, please get out from my class!"

Gadis yang bernama Yoongi itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan membungkukkan badan nya pada dosen yang kini tengah menatap tajam diri serta pria disamping nya, Taehyung.

"We so sorry Mr. Namjoon! Kami tidak akan menginstrupsi lagi!"

"You better so!"

Gadis itu bernafas lega karena dosen bahasa inggris nya tidak marah apalagi mengusir mereka.

"Maaf merepotkan mu Yoongi!"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya akibat rasa bersalah nya karena membuat Yoongi meminta maaf untuk mereka berdua pada Mr. Namjoon.

"Gwaenchana!"

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangi mu Yoongi!"

Taehyung meraih leher Yoongi untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Ehem!"

Tapi, ia mengurungkan niat nya akibat dehaman seorang pria dewasa yang menatap mereka dengan tidak suka, khusus nya pada Yoongi.

KRIIING KRIIING

"Akhirnya pelajaran si pedo itu berakhir!"

Yoongi menatap bingung pria yang berada di depan nya.

"Mengapa kau memanggil nya pedo?"

"Yoongi sayang, apa kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu hanya diam, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Hah.. Aku beritahu pada mu! Di usia nya yang menginjak 28 tahun, ia tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita yang seumuran dengan nya. Aku lebih sering melihat ia bersama anak perempuan kampus dari pada wanita dewasa. Jadi, aku tidak ingin kau berdekatan dengan Mr. Namjoon! Arraseo?"

"Pfft!"

Gadis itu menahan tawa nya mendengar nada perintah dari pria yang sudah menjadi kekasih nya selama setahun belakangan.

"Ck! Kau tidak menjawab! Arrachi?"

"Ne.. Arrayo! Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Gadis itu memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dan menempelkan kepala nya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang milik kekasih nya.

"Aish! Kalian ini! Jjinja! Baru saja Mr. Namjoon pergi dan kalian sudah bermesraan! Apa jadi nya jika pulang nanti?"

Pria seumuran mereka menyodorkan buku absensi ruangan. Buku absensi ini wajib di isi setiap kali kau selesai pada mata pelajaran yang kau hadiri. Dalam sehari ada tiga mata pelajaran yang bisa kau hadiri.

"Gomawo Jimin!"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Yoongi! Jika, kau ingin berterimakasih, putuskan Taehyung dan jadilah kekasih ku!"

"Aku akan mematahkan gigi mu jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi!"

Pria pendek yang bernama Jimin itu, menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa hambar melihat ancaman yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung, kekasih Yoongi.

"Just kidding!"

Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang tertawa hambar.

Setelah menghadiri kelas bahasa inggris, mereka memilih menghadiri kelas biologi dari pada matematika.

Yoongi terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan dosen yang tengah menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian tubuh manusia. Mulai dari bagian yang terdalam seperti tulang hingga bagian yang terluar seperti kulit.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" dosen yang berada di depan bertanya pada mahasiswa yang menghadiri kelas nya.

"Saya pak!" Yoongi mengacungkan tangan nya.

"Ya?"

"Begini pak, mengapa ketika orang mengiris pergelangan tangan nya lebih beresiko meninggal dibandingkan orang yang mengamputasi lengan nya?"

"Yak, pertanyaan seperti ini sudah sering dilontarkan pada ku, apa ada yang tahu jawaban nya?"

Seluruh kelas menjadi hening, tidak ada seorang mahasiswapun yang tahu jawaban nya.

"pembuluh darah ada dua jenis, satu arteri, pembuluh ini tidak bersekat, kalau pembuluh ini tergores, darah akan langsung menyembur keluar. Kedua, vena, pembuluh ini bersekat,

kalau pembuluh ini tergores, darah yang keluar hanya setetes dua tetes. Pada pergelangan tangan terdepat arteri yang jika terputus akan memutuskan urat nadi yg mepunyai jalur langsung ke jantung manusia. Jika tidak cepat ditangani, manusia itu akan meninggal secara perlahan. Apa penjelasan nya sudah cukup?"

"Sudah pak!"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Yoongi?" Taehyung berbisik kepada nya.

"Hanya penasaran saja,"

"Baiklah,"

"Berbicara mengenai mengiris pergelangan tangan, apa kalian tahu mengapa bunuh diri dengan cara seperti itu konyol?

"Mayoritas orang bunuh diri dengan cara ini

berharap bisa meninggal karena kehabisan darah. Tetapi tubuh memiliki mekanisme untuk kembali memproduksi darah saat ada darah keluar. Sehingga pelaku akan 'lama mati' jika bunuh diri dengan cara ini, yaitu rata-rata sekitar 45 menit bahkan lebih.

"Pada proses yang cukup lama ini pelaku akan merasa nyeri dan sakit yang luar biasa, pertama di tangan, lalu di sekujur tubuh. Berkurangnya jumlah darah secara drastis menyebabkan pelaku sangat kedinginan, lemas, dan kesemutan di sekujur tubuh. Biasanya juga disertai sakit kepala luar biasa karena berkurangnya transfer darah ke otak.

Jadi jika kalian ingin bunuh diri, aku sarankan meminum racun saja!"

KRIIING KRIIING

"Wah! Pelajaran ku sudah selesai! Kalian boleh keluar dan beristirahat," pak Seokjin pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku tidak percaya ada seorang guru yang menyarankan murid nya untuk bunuh diri dengan racun!" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi serta Taehyung dan kembali menyerahkan buku absensi kepada mereka untuk diisi.

"Kau benar! Ia terlihat sangat terobsesi menjelaskan tentang bunuh diri. Apa ia sudah berpengalaman?"

"Ais! Kau berkata apa sih, Taehyung? Maksud mu ia sudah mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali?"

"Hei, sudahlah!"

Yoongi menghentikan perdebatan singkat mereka.

.

.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you beetween my arm_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening our_

 _Favorit song_

 _Seorang gadis manis tengah berjalan bersama kekasih nya, sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kuliah nya. Mereka tampak bersanda gurau bersama, si gadis terlihat senang sekali._

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But your heard it_

 _Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah mobil nissan hitam mengawasi mereka, mobil itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria dewasa. Pria itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan nya dari gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu. Seperti nya ia telah menemukannya, seseorang yang akan melengkapi karya nya._

 _Darling_

 _You look perfect tonight_

 _"You're so perfect!"_

 _Pria itu mematikan mp3 player nya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu._

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : Eotte? This is my first crime screenplays fanfiction! (Hip! Hip! Hore!)

Jangan lupa foll, fav, and review, ya!

See You Next Chap!^~^


End file.
